Fantasia (TheLastDisneyToon Style)
Cast *Mickey Mouse - Rayman (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Yen Sid - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Ben Ali Gator - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Hyacinth Hippopotamous - Twilight Sparkle *Hippos - Female Characters *Madame Upanova - Penelope Pussycat *Ostriches - Female Characters *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Stegosaurus - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Zeus - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) *Chernabog - Merlock (Ducktales) *Flowers (Nutcrackers song) - Children *Faires (Nutcracker song) - Female Girls (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects Trivia *When the broom runs out of control, Rayman does not know what to do, but spots a light blue lightsaber, then grabs it, turns it on, and chops the broom into a thousand pieces, only to switch off his lightsaber after he chops the broom up. *Rayman's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Obi-Wan Kenobi will carry two light lightsabers (one light blue and one green), that will have the sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Darth Vader will carry four lightsabers (one light blue, two green, and one red), that will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, and coolsaber.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Sorcerer's Apprentice is a story and music. A very old story about a sorcerer and his apprentice. Now a sorcerer is one, who can do great things of magic, and an apprentice is sort of a helper. One who is learning the trade. This particular apprentice was a young and eager lad. Too eager in fact. Instead of tending to his duties, he was more interested in the magic that the Sorcerer was busy with. And that's how our story begins. *Merlin's Apprentice is Rayman will be performed by The Inr Symphony Orchestra, Brussels, Conducted by Franz Andre, told by Don Wilson, and adapted by Alan Livingstone throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs